


Burning Just Below The Skin

by boxroepe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, body image issues, but tbfh what else would you expect from me, i needed to write something cute, i think thats it?, sorry - Freeform, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxroepe/pseuds/boxroepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His big, round eyes tear you apart. His snaggle-toothed smile makes your heart bleed. The way he says your name, Daave, with just a hint of a chirp or a purr or some other utterly alien sound – that just kills you, every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Just Below The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> a few people told me that the last thing i wrote (When He's Sleeping) made them cry, so here's some fluffy stuff to make you feel better. or, i guess, just because you want some cute davekat.

He makes you hurt like no-one else can.

 

His big, round eyes tear you apart. His snaggle-toothed smile makes your heart bleed. The way he says your name, _Daave_ , with just a hint of a chirp or a purr or some other utterly _alien_ sound – that just _kills_ you, every single time.

 

The thing that hurts you the most, though, is that he has no clue, or if he does, he just doesn't believe it.

 

He hates that his eyes are huge, such a violent shade of red as they are. He wishes his teeth were straighter. The thick, totally foreign accent behind his almost entirely perfect English (it's not even a language where it comes from and he's better at speaking it than you are, what the fuck is up with that) is a sign that he is “common, and therefore entirely replaceable.” (He says all that himself to you whenever you find him standing in front of a mirror, grimacing at the tint of his irises and the gaps in his dull fangs.

 

You respond with the truth every single time (always something along the lines of “you're perfectly imperfect, and really that might as well just be called total perfection, so yeah, you are _perfect_ , like, totally, all-around flawless. Heart heart, xoxo.”) and he laughs at your rambling, which wasn't really your goal but hey, at least he isn't sad, so mission accomplished you guess. You hold both of his hands (tiny adorable precious little hands, dwarf-life really, hidden in your long palms and spidery fingers and chipped red nail polish – it matches his eyes, and god are they beautiful) in yours and give them a squeeze, somehow still caught off guard even after almost a year that his hands are so ridiculously _warm_. You kiss him, and, if he lets you, slip your fingers under the hem of his sweater to brush your fingers over the scars he told you were left by his weird baby bug legs or something (you think he called them 'grub scars' or something along those lines). He sometimes laugh if you do it a certain way, so you're pretty sure they're kinda ticklish, or at the very least sensitive. It's kind of adorable, but you don't tell him so because he always gets flustered when you say shit like that.

 

Later, maybe in an hour or maybe in the morning, you'll close your eyes and hold him close to you, trying to work up the courage to whisper the three little words that frighten you more than almost anything else in the world, but you know that you won't; you'll end up pressing your lips to his forehead and sighing, conceding that okay, you just aren't ready to say that yet.

Your name is Dave Strider. You are seventeen years old. You want to unzip your boyfriend's skin and step inside and never leave him again.

 

You are in _Love_ , with a capital L and everything, and holy fuck does that terrifies you, but that's okay. Because you know it terrifies him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this sorta makes up for the last one ^^;


End file.
